


Party In the Back

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowboy Kink, Crack, Laptop porn, M/M, Other, Rimming, Sock Puppet Sex, Threesome, cum guzzling sock puppet, mullet kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had started as a night in watching football and drinking beers, had certainly turned into much more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party In the Back

**Author's Note:**

> To my user subscribers I am so so sorry this has landed in your inbox.  
> Please see endnotes for some kind of explanation!

The laptop fell to the floor with a dull thud, the moans of a lithe young twink getting his ass pounded by a burly bear became muffled, the speakers turned to the carpet.

 

Their own cries filling the room, gasped into skin and hair.

 

Garth lay spread out on the huge couch, cowboy hat sat perched on his head, a wicked grin on his face. What had started as a night in watching football and drinking beers, had certainly turned into much more fun.

 

Ash was currently sinking his tongue into Garth’s hot, tight hole, licking and teasing his rim, while Garth writhed and shook with the pleasure.

 

When Ash rose up to position his throbbing member close to the inviting love channel, Garth’s arm snuck up over his knee.

 

“Mr Fizzles says we’re ready” The puppet squeaked.

 

Ash grinned down at the puppet, and replied “Well then cowboy, hold onto your hat, ‘cause we’re gonna take a ride on the love machine.”

 

Ash drove in hard and fast, balls slapping skin with the impact.

 

He set a punishing pace, as Garth and Mr Fizzles moans turned to screams, of “Yes, right there!” 

 

Garths free hand grabbed Ash by the shoulder, pulling him down for a heated kiss, his arm snaking around and his fist grabbing hold of Ash’s mullet, while he was being pounded into next week.

 

“That’s right, boy, party in the back.” Ash grunted as his hips started to stutter in their rhythm.

 

“SO GOOOD!” Garth screamed, then Mr Fizzle’s added “We’re gonna come!” as the drilling to his hole just about split him in two.

 

Mr Fizzles clutched Garth’s cock and soon he had a mouth full of their love juice. He was shaking through the aftershocks when Ash withdrew from his greedy hole spilling his seed over Garth’s chest. Mr Fizzles guzzled the cum greedily from Garth’s torso before Ash fell forward smothering them both with his body.

 

“Yee fucking ha, Cowboy!” was the last thing Garth heard before he dropped into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This insanity is wholly the fault of Angrysouffle and[this](http://angrysouffle.tumblr.com/post/133364236138/have-you-ever-struggled-to-get-hits-on-ao3-in-the) ridiculousness.


End file.
